Anything but expected
by Dragos-serenity
Summary: Jacob has never had a normal life so imprinting on the unexpected shouldn't surprise him. But why him? Why did Jacob Black have to imprint on a Vampire, and a Cullen at that! Jakeward EdwardXJacob. This is a story where Bella never came along.
1. Jacob

**Authors note: Well hello... Ok so I must state first and for most that I am not really a big fan of the whole Twilight movement. But it was mostly Bella and her stupid $$ that made it horrible for me. So then I had that thought, that moment all of you who are reading this probably had. 'What if I made Jacob and Edward get together?'. I mean poor Jake got the short end of the stick and Edward was stuck with that dumb brunnett who is such a bother. And so here it is, a jakeward fic. Though I am not sure If I will continue it after this chapter, unless I get a few reviews that want me to continue. I want at least ten, that isn't asking much.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight (thank god) or any of the characters. However I am responsible for this story. Any views expressed by this story are not those of Stephanie Meyer or the publishing company and I am not making money off of this.**

**Warning: this is MALEXMALE, Gay people, VampireXwerewolf, EdwardXJacob, SemeXUke (as in Ed is on top). If any of this offends you either hit the back button on your browser or the x on your new window or tab. from this point on you are reading of your own accord and can not complain about not getting warning.**

"talking"

_'thoughts'_

**Alright, get on with the reading, and tell me what you think.**

****

Normal was never a word associated with Jacob's life, so why should he have expected to have a single normal day? But that was what he had been hoping for, normal. He wanted to wake up, get ready for school, eat, and have little to no abnormalities. But it seemed the higher powers had other things in mind.

His family was descended from a tribe of Indians that called themselves Quileute. Quileute legend tells that the tribe was descended from wolves able to convert themselves into humans. Skin walkers, shape shifters, werewolves, there were many different words for it. But whatever the case may be that meant one thing for poor Jacob Black, he wasn't normal.

The legend was turned out not to be a myth. When Jacob was 15 he turned for the first time. Not by the sway of the moon, those myths were bull. A Quileute wolf could change at will. Sam was the Alpha of the pack and had welcomed him with open arms; it was his birth right after all. He was honored, amazed, but a bit weirded out by things.

Lucky for him when he woke up that morning he was in a relatively good mood. It was about a month until his birthday, his seventeenth birthday to be exact. And that meant, as far as his people were concerned, that he was a man finally! Or at least he was going to be one.

Jacob got up slowly and made his way into the bathroom, clothes in hand. Dark eyes stared back at him from the mirror. His dark hair was short cut, just how he liked it, it used to be long but it made him look to furry in his wolf form. Pulling a dark green tee over his well muscled torso he yawned and started to hum some random tune. He was a happy person by nature so it wasn't unnatural for this sort of thing to happen in the morning.

After throwing on a pair of clean jeans he ran down the stairs and found breakfast on the table. He looked around and didn't see his dad so he sat down with a shrug and started to eat. He had a healthy appetite for a teenager of his size, 6'7 by this point and thankfully not growing any taller; he already had enough problems with doorways as it was.

"Dad, I'm headed to school" he called off to his pops as he finished devouring his breakfast. Not waiting for a reply he headed out and drove the rabbit to class.

Jacob lived with his pops out La Push; his mother had died when he was really little. He had two older twin sisters but they were hardly ever at home. That left him alone with his father, who was in a wheel chair. But he didn't mind so much. His father allowed him to do a lot of things, like use the shed to house his bike.

The rest of his pack also lived up in La Push, as did the rest of the Quileute. It was an Indian reserve up in Washington. He had lived there all of his life, and loved it. His school was there, his pack was there, and he saw no reason to ever leave.

By the time he got to the school Quil, Umbry, and Seth were already there. All were members of his pack, wolves like him. There were others in the pack but all of them were older so no longer in school.

"Morning Jake, how are you feeling?" Seth piped in animatedly, "only four weeks till you become a man!"

Seth used to be the youngest of the pack until Collin and Brady transformed. But none the less Jacob viewed Seth as a little brother and the boy looked up to him.

Jake laughed and ruffled Seth's hair, "Pretty good, it has been a long time coming after all"

"Just be happy you only have a month, Embry and I still have a while to wait" Quil stated as he walked over to the two, "And Seth has to wait even longer."

"I guess you are right Quil" Jacob laughed, "let's get to class"

School flew by in no time. It was probably because they got out at lunch time due to some conference being held by the teachers that day for one reason or another. Quil, Seth, and Umbry went off to go cliff diving and invited Jacob but he declined the invitation. Any other day maybe he would have but today he had other things in mind. So he waved bye to them and left the school.

He decided to drive into Forks to get something at the diner there. He loved the burgers they served at the diner and just had to have one. Forks was a small town outside of La Push. And just like the rest of Washington it was humid and gray. Most of his family stayed up on the reserve in La Push but his dad liked to come visit his pal Charlie every now and again so Jacob was used to coming into town.

What was there to say about Charlie? Well he was the Sheriff for one so having good relations with him was a big help with things. He lived alone, had for some years now actually. His wife had left him, and brought their daughter with her. Bella or something was her name, Least that was what his father called her. But she didn't visit much at all, so Jacob had never met her.

He pulled into the diner and sat down, counting his money. He had a ten so he was set; thank god he had won that bet with Umbry. The lady walked over and he ordered his burger, rare. He used to get all of his meat medium well but ever since the transformation not only did he eat more but he found that he liked his meat differently.

After lunch he decided to stop by the school in Forks to see if he could find anyone he knew. Some of the kids went up to La Push to see the look out. La Push had beautiful landscape, and a really nice view of the ocean. It was a popular spot for tourists to visit actually.

He drove into the parking lot of the high school and parked the rabbit next to a shiny silver Volvo. Forks high school was bigger than the one up in La push but that did not surprise him, more people attended it after all. Luckily it was still lunch period so they were all in the cafeteria. Spotting Angela, Jessica, Mike, Eric, Tyler and Lauren he ran over to talk to them. He had met them a few times, before the whole being a werewolf thing. After that he started only hanging out with the pack.

The scent of vampire hit his nose and he resisted the urge to growl. The Cullen's all sat over in the corner, in the dark. He didn't know any of their names and he could care less. There were two girls and three boys among the group. He decided to call them Barbie, Pixie, Scars, and Monkey. He was pondering a name for the final boy when Jessica caught him starting and decided to take it upon herself to give him the scoop on them.

"Those are the Cullen's. They all live in the same house, apparently they're all adopted or something." Jacob found himself listening to her talk about them; he had always been a bit curious. "The blond one is Rosalie, and the man she is leaning against is Emmet. Next to them are Alice and Jasper, and the one sitting all by himself with them is Edward"

"Why are they all the way over there?" Jacob found himself asking.

"They keep to themselves for the most part..."

_'You'd think they would at least attempt to blend in a bit more. Keeping to themselves makes them stick out. Oh well it isn't my problem.'_

He turned away and tried to pay attention to Jessica's blabber. For the rest of the lunch period he had to force himself not to stare. Not that he found them attractive or something dumb like that. He just was so curious about them. What he knew he had heard from his family. It was not as if he didn't trust them, but they didn't personally know the Cullen's or anything. Could you really judge a whole race just by past actions? Was it even fair to assume they were evil just like all the other vampires?

Edward was the most curious one to him. The way he stared, and the fact that whenever Jacob looked at him Edward would catch him easily. Not to mention the fact that he was the only one not paired off to someone. He could not imagine why it was that Edward was the only one without a mate. Maybe he was jus picky or something. It couldn't be his looks, for people were drawn to him like moths to a flame. A very deadly bloodsucking flame but a flame none the less.

"Jacob?" He snapped out of his thoughts as Angela shook his shoulder a bit, "Lunch is over, you have to go now, but see you later?"

Jacob nodded and stood up, walking towards the door. As he did his arm brushed against someone else and his whole being felt content. Nothing in the world could have bothered him at that moment. He knew instantly that he had imprinted on someone. Turning to see who it was his body froze in fear. No it couldn't be! He paled and ran out to his car, starting it up and driving madly back to La Push. He wouldn't accept it! He couldn't accept it.

Once home he excused himself to his room and lay on his bed staring at the ceiling. Maybe he should have stayed in La Push today. Then this would not have happened. He sat up suddenly and frowned. Why did he imprint on a male anyway? It was not as if they would ever be able to have children together. After giving it a thought he decided that didn't matter. Emily was barren and yet Sam had still imprinted on her. An imprint was a binding of the soul; it had nothing to do with procreation.

"It should though" Jacob muttered hugging is pillow.

Realizing how he was acting he growled in disgust and threw it across the room. He refused to be like some love sick girl moping over a dumb asshole. Getting up he crossed the room and picked up a picture of his mother. She had been gone for years, and he really wished she was there right now. At least then he could tell someone.

He couldn't tell his pack, they would absolutely flip out. His father would not react much better than them. And he had no one else to talk to. He was not allowed to reveal his secret to anyone. And if he ever did he might as well kiss any and all friends goodbye. Only his pack mates would accept who he was.

They would accept anything he did, but not this. This was inexcusable! But it wasn't as if he had any control over it. His soul picked the one he was meant for. But why, why did he have to imprint on a vampire!? Of all things to pick as a soul mate he had picked a vampire.

Even if his pack did consent to allowing such a taboo bonding it wasn't likely that the vampire would accept the bond. A vampire and a wolf could never be together. They were to opposite, to hateful towards one another. They only thing they did well together was fighting, with each other. There was no way it would ever work out.

But to try and resist an imprint could kill you. Sam had warned them all of this. Though he hadn't for a second thought any of them would feel the need to resist it. An imprint was your world, your sun the moon and the stars. You wanted nothing more than to please them and to see them happy. And if being happy meant not being with you then you would change what you were, shape yourself until they wanted you.

"Jacob, dinner is ready" He sighed putting the picture back where it had been and headed down stairs.

He ate half heatedly, downing nearly a third of what he normally consumed. Bill either didn't notice or didn't ask. Jacob was never big on talking about his feelings with people. It was wimpy and girly in his mind. And he was by no means a wimp or a girl.

"I'm going into town tomorrow you want to come along Jake?" Bill asked as his son started up the stairs.

"Nah, I went in today, but if you need me to drive you I will" He really didn't want to go back into town; he might be tempted to find Edward.

"Sam will drive me then, he has to pick up some things anyway." Bill was silent for a moment and then, "If you need to talk about something you know I will be here to listen"

"No, I'm fine" Jacob replied rather quickly and he ran up the stairs, retreating to his room. A sigh of relief escaped his lips and he went to his bed.

He lay on his bed for a good hour before deciding that he needed to get out. His first instinct was to go wolf but he thought better of it when he realized that would mean connecting minds with whoever else was in their wolf skin. It was something he did not want to risk. So he took the bike.

No destination in mind he just rode until he felt the need to stop. He didn't even realize how far he had gone until he smelt them. The Cullen's, he was on Cullen territory. His mind and body would not work in sync with each other. Where his mind was screaming for him to leave and not think twice his body moved forward, leaving the parked bike behind him. He came upon the house and screamed at himself in his mind. And just as he was going to leave he heard a sound and then a voice came from behind him.

"What do you want?" The voice was smooth yet venomous

Jacob turned slowly until his eyes met with deep golden orbs. Edward was who the voice belonged to. Once again his body would not listen to him. He was screaming at himself to move, to go back to his bike and leave. But he couldn't, he was frozen in his spot. Edward took a step closer to him.

"I asked you a question, now tell me, what do you want?"

'_You'_

****

**AN: alright it's over, I did it! ok review and tell me what you think, I accept critisism but I don't want any of this 'ewwww gay people, you are sick!!' cause it says in the begining that it is about that so why would you read it if you don't like it? **


	2. Edward

**Authors note: wow this was a fast update, I got ten reviews in a single day. Guess I am continuing the story. But first I will respond to me reviewers!**

**thank you all for reviewing! and thank you Godsgurl4146, ..fia , ketzchexmex , Bowchicbowwow , Orochimaru-and-Tobis-Lover , Yenny2206 , Bleeding-dreams , framedhim , JimmieJive , Bigdogz09 for being my first ten reveiws!!! Not that I am not thankful for the ones that reviewed after that, you all made me want to write (type) more!**

**disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of the characters, Stephanie meyer does.**

**Alright onward!!!**

**XXXXXX**

He didn't sleep so he was already up by the time he had to leave for school. He never slept, his kind couldn't sleep. As cool as that might sound to some Edward hated it. He missed having dreams and the peace sleep could bring. He had more time to do things, and that was all he had, time. He would outlive any human, by centuries. Making friends with humans was pointless; he had only his family to keep him company.

When he came downstairs Esme was in the kitchen cleaning the counters. No cooking usually went on in the Cullen household, vampires didn't eat human food. Blood was their food of choice, animal blood. They were jokingly called 'vegetarian' vampires because they refused to drink the blood of humans. It made them less powerful then most vampires and left them wanting for more but they got by.

"Morning mother" Edward spoke softly as he attempted to fix his eternally messy hair.

Esme's heart shaped face seemed to light up as she saw her son enter the room. Edward was not her real son, nor was Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, or Jasper. They were adopted children, for Carlisle and Esme could not have their own children. Alice and Jasper were married as were Rosalie and Emmett. Edward was the only one who was not hitched as of yet.

"Morning Edward dear," she turned to look at him and frowned, "Your eyes are getting darker dear, it might be time to go out and hunt."

Edward nodded with a smile and walked over to Alice who was just coming down the stairs. Alice was in Edward's mind the quirkiest of all his 'siblings'. He often compared her to a pixie, cute and mischievous. Her dark hair bounced with each step she took until she finally arrived at the bottom of the stairs.

"Something unexpected is going to happen to you today Edward" she said pulling him into a hug, "But I think it is a good thing"

Edward frowned as he watched her walk off, reciting the alphabet in her head as she went. She was defiantly hiding something from him. Jasper snapped him from his thoughts as he set a hand on his shoulder, calming him. Jasper smiled reassuringly before walking off after Alice. Alice smiled at her husband and ran her fingers through his honey colored locks before kissing him lightly.

"Fine, you two can try to hide this from me for now but I will find out" Edward grumbled going out to his Volvo.

Rosalie and Emmett were already by their own car kissing one another sweetly. Edward sometimes envied his siblings and parents for having each other. Rosalie was originally meant for him but he didn't want her. Not that she was lacking in beauty, she was breathtaking. Long golden locks of hair framed her lovely face, her body was curvaceous and her voice melodious. But Edward was glad she had ended up with Emmett.

Rosalie had found Emmett half dead mauled by a bear. She took a liking to him and brought him back to Carlisle to change him into a vampire. Emmett was big and strong, perfect for Rosalie in Edwards mind. Each of his family had picked their mate; he just had to pick his.

"Morning Edward," Emmett smiled as he opened the door to his car and got in.

Edward drove fast on his way to school so he was there in no time. Vampires had better senses then a human so things like driving 100 miles or more were simple for them. In fact 100 was slow in Edwards mind, he liked to go at least 150. But he had to slow down in town, in case a human cop saw him. They were always strict about that and drawing attention to his family was not advised.

He parked his car and waited for his siblings to show up. They didn't talk to humans unless they had to. It was better not to make friends and get attached. They didn't get there too much longer after him and they all headed to their classes. He only had a few classes with them so he was alone most of the day.

Lunch rolled around and he sat in the normal spot, a dark corner in the cafeteria outside. It was just so if the sun was actually out the humans would not notice them twinkling. Contraire to popular belief Edward and his kind sparkled in the sun. Frankly he thought it a bit wimpy but there was nothing he could do about it.

About half way through lunch he noticed a foul smell in the air. The smell of a mutt, a wolf was in Forks. But what was he doing here? They usually stayed up on the reserve, not in Forks. The wolf sat next to a few students and started to talk to them. He kept glancing over at the table in curiosity. Edward found him staring on more than one occasion, even after one of the human girls had told him their names.

His thoughts betrayed nothing about him spying on them so Edward let it be. But every time he caught a thought about himself he would look over at Jacob, he had found out his name by listening to one of the humans thoughts. And almost every time he looked over at him the boy was staring.

Lunch ended and Edward began to walk out of the lunch room. He brushed against Jacob on accident but kept moving, not noticing how the boy froze up. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett were ahead of him already so he walked a bit faster to catch up. He was looking forward to school being over for the day.

After two hours of class school was finally over and he hopped into his Volvo, speeding off towards his home. Esme welcomed him home and informed him that Carlisle did not return home until six or so. He found himself at the piano and sat down. It was a pass time of his to just sit down and compose a melody. His mother and sisters found them to be soothing so they encouraged it.

Around six Carlisle came home and announced that they would go hunting that weekend. Apparently he was not the only one who was in need of food. Emmett and Jasper agreed that it was about time and everyone decided that Esme and the girls would stay home till they came back before going to hunt on their own. They sometimes went in shifts so that the house stayed watched.

Not even an hour after his father arrived home Edward smelt wolf again. He went to the source of the smell and found Jacob standing there, right outside the house. This was the second time today he had seen the wolf wondering about outside of La Push. At first he had paid it no mind but now that the boy was on his land he was starting to get suspicious. Did the Quileute really distrust them that much? Sure they didn't like his family or him but they should just leave them alone. Wasn't that part of the stupid pact anyway?

"What do you want?" Edward asked a bit irritably.

Jacob whirled around at the sound of his voice and paled. He waited for an answer but Jacob just stood there mutely. His thoughts were panicky but he could not pick out the reason why. Maybe he was afraid that he had gotten caught. But caught doing what?

"I asked you a question, now tell me, what do you want?" Edward asked again, confused as to the boys silence.

'_You'_

The thought struck Edward and he frowned slightly. What did that mean? He wanted him, wanted him for what? Most of the time thoughts were clear to him but this one was puzzling.

"I would ask if you were mute but I saw you speaking to your friends in Forks"

Jacob seemed to flush a little but it was almost unseen on his russet colored skin. His dark eyes down cast and he started to nervously run his fingers through his short hair.

"I…Sorry…" Jacob said quietly, shuffling his feet a little. "I was just driving around on my bike; I didn't realize I was so close to your home"

'_Way to go Jacob, he probably thinks of you as an idiot now'_

Edward smirked at Jacob's thoughts and took a step closer. It took a lot to catch his attention but Jacob had it. He wanted to know the real reason for Jacob's appearance by his home. Jacob's words sounded sincere but he could tell there was some deeper meaning behind him being here. And it wasn't due to the treaty or their families feuding.

"So what were you doing up in Forks today, as I understand it your people usually stay up in La Push" He found himself stepping closer to Jacob once more.

It occurred to him that every time he came closer Jacob would tense up more. His thoughts didn't betray the reason; in fact they were very guarded. He could still read them loud and clear but the pattern of them was controlled, unlike most people. Generally a person's thoughts were fast, random, and showed their true intentions. But Jacobs were slow and concentrated on keeping quiet.

"I went to visit some friends" was the simple answer, "I think I should go now."

'_Before he finds out the real reason I wound up here'_

"Tell me Jacob, what is the real reason you are here?"Jacob froze a bit as Edward spoke, now only a few feet in front of him, "and don't lie"

Jacob swore under his breath, forgetting for a moment that Edward could hear him easily. Edward chuckled a bit in amusement causing Jacob to blush again. It was still rather hidden by his dark skin but Edward could see it none the less. Even if he had not seen it upon his cheeks Jacob's dark orbs were full of embarrassment.

"I wasn't lying" Jacob managed after a few moments of silence.

'_Well not exactly, I didn't mean to go this far I just needed to think without everyone tuning in. Figures I would show up by his home. Wait, did I tell him my name at all?'_

"No you didn't." Edward let it slip, hoping to rattle Jacob a little.

"What?" Jacob appeared confused before realization hit him and his eyes widened comically.

'_Sam told me they had weird powers but mind reading!? … Testing testing, I'm thinking of a color, bl...'_

"Blue" Edward said simply as he caught the thought.

"You can read minds!" Jacob jumped back amazed by his discovery.

'_Great, I have to guard my thoughts even more now. If I let it slip that… one two three, cheese potato ham'_

Edward quirked an eyebrow at Jacob's random trailing of thoughts. Alice usually recited the alphabet when she didn't want him to know something. It was all the more curious when Jacob's thoughts returned to a steady pace once more. He was thinking about the weather, and the conversation.

"You are pretty good at controlling what you think Jacob"

"Yeah, it's a skill I've been working on… I'm going to go now…" Jacob fidgeted uncomfortably as he walked in the direction of his bike.

"See you later, Jake" Edward smirked as Jacob nodded and ran off in a rush.

He stood there for a few moments before going back to his home. Never had he had such a hard time with reading someone's thoughts to get answers. Even his family, who had years of practice dealing with his gift, let things slip now and then. But Jacob had control like he had never come across before.

"So what did Jacob come by for?" Alice poked her head around the corner as Edward came inside.

"Nothing really, he was just exploring I guess." Edward started up the stairs before realizing what Alice had said, "Wait, how do you know his name?"

Alice smiled innocently, "I heard one of the humans mention it," She started to walk to her room, "are you sure that was all he wanted?"

Edward frowned and glared at his sister. What was she hiding from him? Jasper seemed to know about it to actually. One of them was bound to slip up if he pressed enough. He wanted to know what was going on. He hated it when Alice hid things from him.

"Alice, wait, you have a lot of explaining to do!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**okay there you go. I might not switch between the two for every chapter but I like the way this turned out. I will update if I get up to 25 reviews (that is including the ones I already have). Feel free to give me any tips.**


	3. Oh what a nightmare

**An: So sorry that I took so long. I was terribly busy the past two days, black friday and such. But I finaly finnished it, thanks to your input guys! I'm going to reply to a few reviews first and then one with the story**

**Utena-Puchiko-nyu: No I didn't consider an M-preg. So lets do this, anyone who wants this to turn into Mpreg vote and we will reach a verdict!**

**Azeron: I don't think anyone has ever given me such a long reply, thank you! I'll try not to over do the humor, if you think I am just say something kay! And as far as the recaps, I assume everyone knows the back stories but it helps me and I think it flows nicer if I add that stuff. Plus it gives you, the reader, an idea of what I am keeping from the original story and what I am taking out.**

**Orochimaru-and-Tobis-Lover: I was hoping I did Edward ok. I haven't read the books for a while and I am not a big fan of him so I tried my best. Do you think I am doing well with Jacob?**

**Tumarishima: I fixed the Embry error in this chapter, I actually didn't notice that while I was writing. I need a editor for my stories, I tend tom miss small things like that. And I am planing on adding a scene in here at some point. It is M rated after all.**

**And thank you all my other reviewers!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership to any of the twilight characters or stories. This plot is however mine and I am mearly borowing Stephanie's characters for it, without any money being made.**

**Oh and one more thing. The reason behind Jacob's thought pattern is not me copying Bella's weird thing. I figured that if he has to deal with the mind meld thing whenever he is a wolf he would learn to retrain his thoughts. So that is why his thoughts seem weird to Edward, who is used to relitivly normal thought patterns, even from his family.**

****

Jacob drove like a bat out of hell all the way back to the reserve. His mind was racing, in full on panic mode. Why was he such an idiot! What was he thinking driving to the Cullen's house and walking up to it? That's right, he wasn't thinking. And Edward had even caught him there.

"Damned mind reading leech" Jacob grumbled as he put his bike back in the shed.

Jacob rushed up to his room and slammed the door angrily. Thinking better of it he jumped out the window and morphed into his wolf. The sound of his clothes ripping hit his ears and he let out a long howl. It didn't matter if the pack could hear him or his thoughts; he needed to feel the rush of wind against his fur.

Running through the woods as fast as he could just to feel the rush Jacob let out another long howl. Sun down was beginning and Jacob detected the first signs of the night in the sky. Reaching a cliff he stopped, watching the sun set slowly over the sea. It was a beautiful sight and it calmed him down enough to turn back into a human. His jeans were now ripped shorts that barely clung to his hips and his shirt was no more than a rag.

"I hate this!" he screamed to the sky, "What do you expect me to do huh!"

A chuckle from behind him made him whirl around startled. Sam stood there with a small smile on his lips. He didn't say anything but just walked until he was directly next to Jacob. They both stood there in silence for a long while before Sam finally spoke.

"Angry with the spirits I gather" he spoke softly, staring up at the stars, "what has you in such a mood Jacob, normally you are far more cheerful"

Jacob frowned and looked away from his alpha towards the sea beneath them. He tried to think of a way to explain what was bothering him without actually giving the situation away. Sam would be outraged if he knew why Jacob was in such a mood. On the other hand Sam would probably understand the most about Jacob's predicament.

Years ago Sam had been with Leah Clearwater, Seth's older sister. But when Emily, Leah's second cousin, came to town he imprinted on her. He left Leah, no longer wanting her but wanting Emily instead. Leah was outrage of course, but Sam couldn't help it. One had no control who they imprinted on.

"I imprinted" Jacob waited for a reaction, fidgeting a bit.

Sam seemed to take a moment to think this over "And this angers you?"

"Yes, I mean it's great I guess… But the person I imprinted on would never accept me" he laughed nervously, "and even if he did our pack wouldn't accept him"

"He? Your imprint is a he?"

"Yes… I just found out today" Jacob muttered sitting down on the cliff.

After a moment or two Sam sat next to him and just looked out at the horizon. They sat there in complete silence until the sun was fully out of the sky. Once it was dark Sam stood and offered his hand to Jacob.

"Let me drive you home Jacob, your father is probably worried." Jacob took his hand and allowed himself to be pulled up.

The ride back to his house was made in silence. Sam didn't talk until they pulled in the drive way of the Black's home.

"Do you want to tell me who it is or would you rather keep it to yourself?" Jacob shook his head no and Sam offered him a small smile, "Jacob, you have no control over who your soul wants. Don't deny it, and the pack will accept it no matter what, we are your family"

Jacob was quiet for a moment "Even if it was per say… a vampire"

Sam's smile turned into a frown, "You imprinted on a vampire?" Jacob flinched, waiting for him to yell, "well… you have no control over that… I am mad, but not at you… don't worry about it ok Jacob, the spirits have reasons for everything they do, we'll sort it out"

It was obvious that Sam was not happy with him, but at least he was being supportive. He was worried how Embry and Quill would react to the news. Not only was his imprint a vampire but he was well, a male. Jacob sighed and got out of the car slowly. Man he really hated this.

"Well I hope they have a really good reason for this dumb decision." Jacob muttered before walking into the house.

Sam drove off after he was sure Jacob was inside. His dad was waiting for him in the kitchen, reading the paper. Jacob came in and sat next to his father. This whole situation was exhausting and he had no one to talk to about it. Sure Sam seemed supportive but Jacob wasn't sure.

"Where were you Jacob?" his father asked, setting the paper down.

"For a walk, I needed some fresh air" it wasn't a lie, he had been in need of some fresh air.

His father just nodded, going back to his paper. Jacob frowned and went up to his room, changing into something that wasn't torn. It was time for him to go to sleep anyway. Not that he thought sleep would even be possible tonight. With a sigh he fell back onto his bed and closed his eyes.

XXX

Edward leaned over Jacob kissing his bare chest with ice cold lips. Shuddering at the contrast of temperatures Jacob let out a small moan. He heard a chuckle leave Edwards lips as the vampire began to kiss lower and lower.

"Edward" his name came out in pants, the feeling was overwhelming.

"So sensitive Jacob, I've only tasted you a little and yet you are so willing for me" Jacob's face lit up a little as Edward began to undo his pants, "You will be screaming to the skies when I am done with you my sweet puppy"

Edward's lips met his in a chaste kiss as his pants were removed. Jacob's warm skin was slightly cooled by Edwards's icy flesh against his own. Delicate hands traveled up his muscled thighs, spreading them so Edward was seated between them.

"Are you ready Jacob?"

Edward leaned in to kiss Jacob again as he…

XXX

Jacob sat up fast as he woke from his dream. His skin was covered in a cold sweat and his breath came out in short pants. When had he even fallen asleep? He remembered lying down but after that he wasn't really sure. And why the hell was he having such sexual dreams about a vampire!

"He's your imprint that's why idiot" Jacob muttered in answer to his own musings.

Great not only did he have to deal with imprinting on a vampire but he had to dream about him as well. And it was actually a very vivid dream. He could feel practically everything. But he had woken up right before the good part.

His face lit up. He didn't want to get to the good part! And why the hell was he on bottom!? Edward was shorter than him and not nearly as built. Edward should have been the bottom! He wasn't gay anyway, why would he be the girl! Edward was defiantly the girl he decided.

"If he lets you top" he grumbled as he got up and headed to the bathroom.

It was only four in the morning according to the clock, and a Saturday at that. Being up this early was defiantly not normal.

"Great, I guess he isn't satisfied enough messing with me life but he has to fuck up my sleep schedule as well!" he turned on the shower while grumbling to himself.

He was in a bad mood, tired, and horny. Together they were not a good combination. Showers usually helped him out but not this time. He kept thinking of Edward's sultry voice and intense eyes. Not to mention his ice cold lips. He wondered how he came up with how that would feel. He hadn't kissed Edward after all. Sam had always said they had cold skin; it made sense seeing as they were dead.

"Jacob, why are you up already?" His father asked as he came down the stairs at about five or so.

"I had a hard time sleeping" he opened the fridge and pulled out a carton of orange juice, drinking it without bothering to poor himself a glass.

"Jacob, don't drink from the carton, it isn't just yours"

"Well now it is" he frowned realizing he had snapped a bit, "Sorry dad, I'm a bit edgy today."

Bill nodded and wheeled over to the kitchen. Jacob cooked breakfast for the both of them; sausage, eggs, hash browns, and bacon. Anger made him hungry apparently. Or it might have been to get his mind off the dream. It was no wonder girls ate a lot when they wanted to get their mind of something.

"Are you doing anything today?" Bill asked as he put his dishes in the sink.

"I might go cliff diving with Embry and Quill"

"Okay, just be careful" Jacob resisted the urge to roll his eyes, "I'll be in town at Charlie's if you need anything"

Sam picked his father up at seven leaving Jacob in the house alone. His sisters hadn't been home since yesterday. He spent an hour shuffling around the house trying to make up his mind about what he wanted to do before calling Quill and Embry to invite them cliff diving. Quill declined the invitation saying he had to help out around the house but Embry was free.

They met up at the look out and took turns jumping off before climbing all the way back up together. It served its purpose; Jacob forgot about his nightmare, he had started calling it that after the first hour of being awake. After three hours Embry had things to go do and Jacob was left alone with his thoughts.

"Maybe if I… No that won't work." he growled to himself and got up, heading back to his empty house.

"Hey Jake!" Jacob turned at the sound of his name to see Seth running over to him.

"Hey kid what are you up to?"

"Don't call me kid, I'm 15" Seth glared, "Only a year younger then you."

"Almost two years younger actually" Jacob pointed out as they kept walking.

"Whatever." Seth huffed and put his hands in the pockets of his pants, "Where are you going?"

"Home probably." Jacob shrugged, "Nothing else to do"

"You could hang out with me!" Seth suggested, "I've got nothing to do today and…"

Jacob cut him off seeing something on the ground further up the road. They walked over to it slowly, and the scent of blood hit them. It was a human, a very dead human. He looked as if he had been mauled by an animal or something, he was defiantly dead. Jacob walked closer and looked him over. It was no one they had ever met, probably a tourist.

"What did this you suppose?" Seth asked as Jacob walked back over to him.

"Well I can't be sure but… It looks like the blood was drained from him" Jacob frowned, "I think it was a vampire"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

**An: gotta love those cliff hangers! It keeps you hungry for more huh? Anyway, I know this one was shorter but I had to end it there. I promise to update asap, but I have school to deal with so I might not get it done till later in the week. Review please, I want at least 50 in all (including those already made) if I am to post the next chapter. Oh, and tell me how you liked the little dream blurb. I didn't want it to go to far because Jacob has never done anything of the sort before so his mind could only guess anyway. Plus it is way to early in the story for that, I like to develop a plot before it gets hot and heavy.**


	4. Alice Cullen

**An: I got it finished early!! I had some time strangely enough. I am going to warn you all ahead of time that I just got a new editor so at some point I will be re submitting all the chapters re edited. I figured I would give everyone a heads up so it doesn't catch you off guard. On to the next news, the voting for mpreg. so far it stands like this**

**pro mpreg- 5**

**anti mpreg- 1**

**so far I guess most people want Jacob to be pregnate. So I will try, if I can think of a really good reason as to why he would get that way. Otherwise I won't. I hate it when people make mpreg without a sensable reason.**

**rockyBubbles: Bella will be in this story, but not like you would expect. I have big plans for her, even if I do hate her she has her place in my plot.**

**Lola: I hope you keep reading even if you don't like mpreg, I am still iffy about it myself. Sometimes it works but it takes a good author to make it work, I'm not sure I can without ruining it. So I might not do it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. This story is mine and I am mearly using stephanie meyers characters for entertainment, no money is being made.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Alice!" Edward continued to follow his sister all around the house, failing to get a straight answer out of her, "Alice tell me this instant what the hell is going on!"

"It's not like you're in a hurry Edward, we have an eternity for me to hide it from you" Edward glared at her not so funny joke.

Alice sighed and shut the door to her room in Edward's face. Ignoring his threats to knock down the door she went and sat down in a chair. Her room had a bed, unlike Edwards, but she only used it for time with Jasper. Otherwise she sat in her comfy chair and read or drew.

Edward must have grown tired of being ignored because he left Alice alone after a few moments. Reaching down she picked up something she had sketched the night before. Well it had been early in the morning of the current day if she wanted to be precise. It was of a wolf boy, Jacob, and Edward. Her first reaction had been surprise, then fear, and then joy. It was time for Edward to find someone for himself.

"Alice, I sense you are troubled about something." Jasper came in through the window of her room and sat on the bed.

"Jasper," Alice stood and walked to sit next to him, "do you think it's better if we let him figure it out or should we tell him?

"I'm afraid if we just told him he would be more prone to denying it" Jasper leaned in and kissed Alice on the cheek, "unlike you he won't see how wonderful it could be."

"It was wonderful Jasper, he was so happy. I don't think Edward has ever been that happy" She smiled softly and leaned into her husband. "And since wolves can live indefinitely and remain young Edward wouldn't have to turn him."

"How long until Jacob caves you think?"

"No more than a week, it could kill him if he resists the imprint; I asked father all about it."

"Was it really wise to let father know, the more people who are aware of it the harder it is to hide from Edward"

"So far it has not been a problem, it will work out"

Jasper chuckled a bit, "Alice knows best of course"

XXX

Alice stared at the crescent shaped scars all along Jasper's chest as her fingers trailed along his torso. She loved the after cuddle almost as much as the sex itself. And since they never got tired or had to sleep, well they had time to spare. Jasper was sending out waves of calm, as he often did. It was interesting that he could manipulate feelings, especially in bed.

"Alice dear, I have to go now, it's almost morning and Carlisle wants us gone before the sun comes up" Alice nodded and Jasper got up, putting on his clothing.

"Have fun, and remember, don't let Edward know what is going on"

Jasper nodded and left the room, but not before placing a kiss on Alice's lips. She lay back in her bed for a few minutes, enjoying the comfort of Jasper's sent around her. She didn't like it when they went off to hunt, unless she was along. But the boys liked to wrestle bears and mountain lions, where she preferred a deer or something less destructive.

It came to her in a rush as it always did and she scrambled for a sheet of paper. Once the feeling had passed she looked at the paper and frowned. It was of an unknown vampire. She had seen the vampire attacking a human in La Push, meaning that it would not be long before the wolves found out.

She quickly dressed and rushed down stairs to where her mother was. This was not good, not at all. She couldn't stop the vampire attack but she had to find tell the wolves before they assumed the worst. But she wouldn't know even if they did, anything involving the wolves became fuzzy.

"Mother, there are other vampires in the area" she handed the picture to her mother, "We need to tell the wolves it wasn't us and show them this"

"Alright Alice, calm down" Esme frowned handed the picture back to Alice, "Go into Forks and look up the number for a Sam Uley, he is the packs alpha"

"Of course…" she hated it when her premonitions weren't clear, "I'm not sure he will listen to me though"

"We have to try Alice; I'll send Rosalie to tell Emmett, Edward, and Carlisle."

She decided against driving, it would be faster on foot. It just meant that she had to be careful and not be seen. The last thing she needed was for a human to start asking questions. A phone book was easy enough to locate once in town, she dialed the number on her cell. It was at least three rings before anyone picked up the phone. It was a woman by the sound of the voice.

"Hello?"

"Hello, is Sam there?" Alice kept her voice chipper, "This is Alice Cullen and I need to speak with him, it is urgent"

"One moment" there was the sound of the phone being put down and then picked up a few moments later.

"Sam?"

"Yes, what is it?" he didn't sound very pleased.

"This is Alice Cullen, I am guessing you know of me, but that isn't the point" she paused figuring out how to word it, "Your clan and mine need to have a meeting tonight"

"Why?"

"Well a few reasons actually, one reason being that there is a new vampire in town and the other being the imprint of one of your pack members"

A silence followed her words, "How do you know about that?"

"Our family has abilities, mine is the ability to see the future when it pertains to me or my family." She explained.

"I'll tell my pack, tonight meet us just outside La Push, we'll find you."

With that the phone hung up leaving Alice in silence. She shut her phone and placed it in her pocket, a sigh of relief leaving her lips. Vampires didn't have to breathe, but it was sort of a habit.

Esme was still in the kitchen when she got back but Rosalie was gone. Hopefully she would catch up with the boys in time for them to come back soon. It was risky to make them come back before they got to hunt so they might have to wait until that was over. If they had to Esme and Alice would go alone to speak to the wolves.

"Mother they want to meet tonight"

"Why don't we invite them over for dinner?" Esme suggested, "After all I would like to meet my future son in law and I take it he will be among them"

Alice nodded, "Jacob will probably come along"

Her parents had known for almost two years now about Jacob. Alice saw him become a wolf before it happened, and saw Edward and him together. That image had not changed over the past two years. There were different scenarios for how it happened, their relationship, but the end result stayed the same. It had gotten a little bit fuzzy since Jacob had actually become a wolf.

Though interestingly enough, if the Bella girl had come to town like in one of her visions the whole future changed dramatically. That was two years ago, and she had changed her mind about coming apparently. Then the Jacob visions started. She preferred the future Jacob brought to the one with Bella. That one brought so much pain.

"Good, I'll be sure to make lots of things to eat"

Alice helped her mother prepare the dinner with glee. This meant she got to plan a party for their lupine guests. It was not very often that she got to party plan. Edward and Jasper always found out which ruined the fun of it. She was happy to be able to plan one without everyone knowing beforehand.

Alice and Esme finished up dinner by six and spent the rest of the time waiting for the others to get back. By the time they got back it was eight-o-clock at night. They had apparently stayed up in the mountains a few hours after Rosalie had caught up with them in order to feed properly. It had lost all of its sport, because they had to be fast in order to get back on time. Usually they took at least a whole weekend to hunt.

"So we need to meet with the wolves" Alice nodded as Carlisle evaluated the situation, "Can I see the vampire again please Alice dear"

"Here you go dad" Alice handed him her drawing, "We better get going before they get impatient."

Carlisle agreed and the Cullen's left for La Push. Once they reached the border they were met by ten wolves, each roughly the size of a bear. In the front of the pack stood a pure black wolf.

"Sam I presume?" Carlisle held out his hand in an attempt to be friendly, "I am Carlisle, this is my wife Esme, and our children Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett."

The wolf sniffed his hand before motioning for his pack. Each of them walked behind a tree and morphed into humans, putting on clothing to cover up. Sam followed suit and soon ten humans stood before them.

"I am Sam" Sam hesitantly shook Carlisle's hand, "This is my pack, Jacob my Beta, Jared, Paul, Quil, Embry, Seth, Leah, Collin, and Brady."

After everyone was introduced it was time to get down to business. Alice had to lead the meeting since she knew the circumstances of everything that was going on. But first they invited the wolves back for dinner. Hesitance was the first reaction but with a little persuasion they agreed, reluctantly.

"I hope you are hungry!"Alice showed them to the food. "We made a lot anticipating your appetites."

"Thanks" Sam frowned a little but led the rest, eating the food.

"While you eat I will explain why I called you here" Jacob interrupted her

"We know, we found a human dead, drained of blood"

"Oh, well that makes thing simpler I suppose. First of all it wasn't us; I have a picture right here"

She laid it out on the table for all of them to see as they ate. They passed it around amongst each other, taking turns to memorize the face. No one knew her, until the photo reached Jacob. He was silent for a moment, eyes wide. He set it down and took a deep breath.

"I've seen her before, never in person."

"Who is it Jacob?"Sam placed a hand on his shoulder.

"A daughter of my dad's friend, her name is Isabella Swan. I saw a picture of her once on Charlie's fridge."

Alice frowned, that was what she had been worried about. She knew she had recognized the picture. But she hadn't thought it would be her for a moment. Her suspicions were confirmed by Jacob. Bella had come to Forks, but she was not human as she had been in Alice's visions from two years ago.

****

**An: a cliff hanger once again. So what did you guys think? I thought I would switch it up and follow Alice for a day. Keep up the reviews. I want at least 70 before I post again. If my editor is done with the first four chapters by then of course. **


	5. Bella arrives

**Authors Note: OMG it took me so long! Sorry for the longer then long wait, i got busy with life, you know how it is! As promised though here is the next chapter! i feel it is a little short but you'll live. Because you all have been so patient I am going to try and update as soon as possible. I'll answer some questions here, as many as I can without killing the plot or spoiling the story!Y**

**YTRALS: well I had to have a bad guy for one, so why not Bella. And as for why she is how she is, that will be answered later!**

**Imarriedmalfoy: I have a problem with that, but thanks for pointing it out, i'll try to make sure and fix it if i notice it!**

**Utena-Puchiko-nyu: so far she is, i doubt that will change**

**NB100: Maybeeeeee, i would love to see her die to  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the twilight saga or any of the characters, neither do intend to make a profit off this. **

**Ok here goes nothing  
**

**XXXXXX**

The time to act comes closer every day. The Cullen's are essential to the plan, and I am the weapon to intercept them. The only problem is the wolves. I will put them down like the dogs they are. And then there will be nothing standing between me and my goal. Boy do I hate waiting.

XXX

He was so close Jacob could almost touch him. It was like torture, pure torture. The way his messy hair fell around his masculine face and the way his eyes seemed to glow. He had to have just fed or something for them to be that golden.

_Watch it Jacob, he can hear you remember _Jacob calmed himself to keep from thinking anything to sexual. He didn't want Edward to find out about the imprint, not quite yet anyway. He would tell him on his own time. Preferably after he had wooed the male, if that was possible.

The fact that he was sitting there in the dining room of the Cullen's home eating dinner with his pack was something he had never expected. Most of the pack members seemed nervous but there was no fighting. He hoped that maybe they could get along like this all the time. It would make this so much easier

Alice began to speak after catching their attention. "While you eat I will explain why I called you here"

Jacob cut her off "We know, we found a human dead, drained of blood" He had been the one to find the guy after all.

"Oh, well that makes thing simpler I suppose." Alice smiled at him, "First of all it wasn't us; I have a picture of the one who did it right here"

_How did she get a picture, aren't vampires non photogenic?_ He smirked a bit at his own little joke and noticed that Edward seemed less then amused. Alice started passing the thing around and Jacob saw it was a drawn picture. It reached him after a while and he took a moment to study it. _I know her… she's Charlie's kid… but how… I mean she can't be..._ He frowned and set it down.

"I've seen her before, never in person"

"Who is it Jacob?" Sam asked placing a hand on his shoulder.

He sighed and picked the picture up again. "A daughter of my dad's friend, her name is Isabella Swan. I saw a picture of her once on Charlie's fridge." He couldn't help but frown, poor Charlie.

He looked up to see how everyone reacted. Alice and Jasper seemed less then pleased but the rest of them didn't seem to know of the girl. Why did those two react so differently?

"I was afraid that it was…" Alice muttered and let out a sigh.

_Do vampires even have to breathe?_ Jacob found himself wondering. Alice had sighed like twice now, and cleared her throat.

"No we don't" Edward said

It took Jacob a minute to realize what he was referring to and he blushed a bit, "Stop reading my thoughts" he grumbled, "It's annoying"

Sam's eyes got a little wide at Jacob's statement. "You can read minds?" He asked

Edward smirked, that smirk that sort of made Jacob's heart flutter. "Yes, my family has many interesting powers."

"Your sister mentioned she was clairvoyant, so you all have powers then?"

"No" The father spoke up; Jacob was not sure what he was called, "Only some of us do."

"So how do you know Bella, Alice?" Jacob finally asked. He knew from her reaction she had at least seen the girl.

"Um… I saw her in a vision two years ago… but she was human then." Alice seemed to be avoiding Edward's gaze.

Jacob noticed Edward's expression turn to that of suspicion. Alice must have been hiding something, Jacob was curious himself, only because it had to do with Edward. "What was it a vision of?"

Edward looked at Jacob as he spoke, which made him have to resist the urge to squirm.

"Well… She came to forks to live with her father…" She paused as if not wanting to go on.

"I remember that, my dad was talking about it. But her mother ended up leavening her boyfriend before Bella was forced to come here" Charlie had been upset about it. "So she stayed wherever it was she lived"

"Yes well… a vampire must have found her and decided to turn her." It was Rosalie who spoke this time. "But why is she here then Alice?"

"I've no idea… but it can't be good" Alice seemed troubled.

_Man I wish I could read minds. This whole thing is confusing… but at least I get to be... no… got to keep thoughts off him... Think of something else. _Out of the corner of his eye he caught Edward smirking a bit, watching him. _Why that smug little…_

"So what are we going to do then?" Sam asked

"Well… I think we should find out why she is here before we cause problems with her, maybe she is just passing through" Esme set down a steaming hot pie in front of him. "Eat up" She smiled softly at Jacob before returning to the kitchen.

_Edward's mom is really nice, sweet to… Why was she smiling at me like that..?_He shrugged it off and took a piece of pie. The food was great, and he half felt bad that the leaches couldn't eat it. He felt uneasy though, mainly due to Edward's staring and the fact that being so close to him made Jacob feel the urge to touch him. So far he had managed to keep his thoughts on other things but he was terrified he would slip up. Even after brain training for a week he couldn't constantly control what he was thinking.

Dinner ended with no surprisingly casualties or fighting between the two families. Everyone said goodbye and as they headed home no one spoke for a while. The pack seemed to be in a bad mood from the dinner, save Jacob who was still coming down from his Edward rush.

"Man Jacob I don't envy you at all, imprinting on one of those creatures" Embry was the first to break the silence as they walked home.

Jacob flinched a little and frowned. He had almost forgotten that the pack knew about his imprint. It was because of his morph the other day. They hadn't talked about it yet, and he had hoped that no one would. He should have known better though, nothing ever went his way.

"What is that supposed to mean" he took on a defensive tone towards his 'brother' wolf. He would not stand idle by while his imprint was insulted.

"Well it's just they…" he seemed to consider his words before speaking "they're blood suckers, they kill people." Embry scoffed "Not to mention they're totally creepy and we're natural born enemies."

Jacob glared, "They only drink the blood of animals. We eat the flesh of animals all the time Embry." Embry fidgeted under his gaze, "And we may be natural enemies but that doesn't mean we have to embrace that nature."

Sam intervened before anyone started fighting. "The spirits have reasons for everything they do, I am sure there is a reason behind Jacob imprinting on a vampire Embry," his look turned stern, "and as someone who has yet to imprint on anyone you should not be judging your brother."

Embry nodded and softly apologized, not wanting to anger Sam or Jacob further. The silence continued. Jacob thought of nothing but his imprint and how he was going to win him over. After all Jacob was the only one who had those feelings, Edward would not be compelled to love him back. It was a sad truth that he had to work around. His thoughts were interrupted by Sam motioning for the pack to stop.

"I hear something" he muttered, bracing himself to turn if needed.

A woman appeared before them seemingly out of nowhere. She wore a sly smirk on her red lips revealing white fangs. Her eyes glowed an eerie red, she was definitely a vampire. Sam was the first to move, attacking the dark haired woman, and then the rest of the pack followed. The fight seemed to last mere seconds, and soon Jacob found himself thrown through the air.

He was headed straight for the edge of a large cliff, with nothing to catch himself on. He desperately clawed at the air in an attempt to stop himself from going over, the cliff was steep and surviving the fall wasn't a guarantee. Seth tried to grab for him but was forced to stop before he to fell over the deadly drop. Sensing there was no way of stopping he braced himself for pain, was this really the end?

**XXXXXX**

**An: yes i am evil! Ok in all seriousness i am sorry for the cliff hanger, it just fit. I will update soon, if nothing distracts me, but the new semester starts soon so i will be busy**


	6. Catch me when I fall

**An: Ok so it didn't take me as long as last time but i am still sorry for the wait. I made sure this chapter was a bit longer then the last one as a sort of apology for the waiting. I kind feel like it's not as good as the last five but you'll have to tell me what you think. It's around this time when the characters start to acknowledge their feelings when things can go terribly wrong. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or any of the characters, if i did i would be rich.**

**Ok here we go again...  
**

**XXXXX **

What thoughts would be swimming through your head if you were about to die? Would you recall all that you had ever done in life or would you be focusing on the regret? They say that when you are about to die your life flashes before your eyes. But what life had Jacob really had? He was far too young to have done anything great yet. At most his life could be summed up in a few minutes of thought.

What swarmed through his head as he fell was the deep regret of not having the chance to be with someone he really loved. It wasn't just Edward either; he had never been with anyone. He was only sixteen, a mere month from seventeen, and here he was about to kick it. What had he done to deserve all of this? He imprinted on his worst enemy who just so happened to be a man and now he was fated to die? He couldn't help but feel robbed in some way.

The ground was closing in, he was going to hit soon. In one last attempt to save himself he reached out with his mind and yelled for help. It wasn't much, but it was worth a try. He just hoped that whatever God watched over him decided that he was worth saving.

XXX

Edward couldn't stand another minute of it. He was sick of Alice hiding things from him but he knew she wouldn't tell him anything. It had to do with Jacob that much he could tell. What did Alice know of the boy that he didn't? Perhaps the boy knew something to. His thoughts were so guarded, they operated on a different pattern then any human's did. Maybe asking him would do the trick; Edward was good at persuading others into doing what he wanted. He made up his mind, but he had to catch them before they got to the reserve.

He sped after them using their odor as a trail of sorts to track them. Another sent hit his nose as he closed in on them, the smell of his people. Could it be, was the Bella girl already here? He didn't have time to get his siblings; he had to help the wolves now. The compulsion was foreign to him but he felt he had to save them, like his life depended on them surviving.

He saw it from far away at first. Bella had thrown one wolf, a brown one, clear across where they were fighting. He was headed straight to the edge of a large cliff; one that Edward doubted even a wolf could survive falling off of. One of the others tried to help but was too late, he was falling. A deep panic rose in Edward and without a further thought he sped to save him. The next few minutes seemed to go in slow motion as he rushed the aid of the unknown wolf. A call for help echoed through his mind as he reached the bottom of the cliff.

He had made it just in time, the wolf fell within his reach and he caught him. The force of the fall caused both to fall over but neither of them was hurt. Brown eyes opened, staring into his, and for a moment a strange calm fell over Edward. He was safe, whoever he was. After a moment the wolf got up shakily and looked to the top of the cliff where his pack now stood. It seemed Bella had left and no one was seriously injured.

Edward headed back the way he had come to get up the cliff and the wolf followed him. Once they reached the rest of the pack the wolves rushed to each other. The smallest one rubbed his head underneath the brown ones chin, a sign of affection as Edward understood.

"Is everyone alright," Edward asked as he watched their happy reunion with a strange sense of relief.

The black wolf looked to him for a moment before shedding his wolf skin. It was Sam Uley, the pack leader. "Yes, thank you Edward."

The remaining wolves returned to their human skins, all equally as naked as the next. He found the brown wolf he saved was none other than Jacob. His face was slightly flushed and he looked a little worn out.

"Thanks Edward…" Jacob muttered.

XXX

Jacob owed him his life. Edward had saved him from certain death for seemingly no reason other than that he had been around. But what was he doing around? Had he followed them after they left? _I wonder if he even knew it was me he was saving. _Jacob shrugged the thought off and held back a further flush as Edward stared at him.

"You're welcome Jacob," his stare seemed intensified as he spoke, "I'm glad you're alright."

Jacob nodded and looked down. It was then he remembered that he had no pants on. He turned a bit redder and had to resist the urge to cover himself. Edward seemed to smirk a bit but he made no comment. He hoped they would leave soon so he could put pants on.

"We are gonna head back Jacob are you coming or staying?"

He didn't get to answer because Edward answered for him, "He's staying. I need to talk to him."

What did Edward want with him? Why did they need to be alone? "I'll be right with you guys" Jacob gave his pack a reassuring smile and they reluctantly left.

The pack was already far gone before their discussion started. Jacob turned to speak to Edward only to find that the male was right in his face. "You know something" Jacob tensed up a bit, starting to sweat. "Tell me, why is my sister so interested in you?"

"I'm not sure what you mean…" he tried to keep his breath calm and even. Being this close to Edward was doing things to him. His mind started to wander the wet dream he had not that long ago. His face flushed and he looked away, trying to think of anything but the dream. If Edward found out, it could be devastating!

Edward's eyes widened a bit and he backed up. After the shock had set in he shook it off and returned to the emotionless expression that normally graced his features. _Damn he saw it… now what? _"Now I want an explanation, why is it that you seem so drawn to me,"he paused, "and me to you, though not to your extreme?"

Jacob flushed a bit, "it's kind of complicated" Edward gave him 'the look' "but I guess you have the right to know." He found himself staring at the ground. "I imprinted on you"

Edward looked at him funny "what the hell does that mean?"

"It means my soul marked you as my life mate." He gulped a bit "It's like soul mates but we don't call it that"

"That's impossible, I don't have a soul" Edward glared at him.

"Well apparently you do, and it's the mate to mine, even if we are both boys."

XXX

_I have a soul! _Edward was ecstatic to hear this. It meant he wasn't damned like he had thought he was. It changed everything, his whole outlook on his existence. He looked at Jacob and started to think about it. The boy was handsome enough and because of what he was Edward would never have to worry about turning him. The fact that he was male didn't bother him in the least, vampires weren't picky when it came to gender and their mating bonds were very strong.

"How do you feel about this?" He tilted his head and smirked a little. He figured Jacob had grown up thinking that males belonged with only females.

Jacob seemed a little surprised as he looked up at Edward, "wait…You're not mad?" Edward shook his head, "but I'm a guy!"

"I don't care, gender has nothing to do with it, gender is for procreation and I can't procreate anyway so what does it matter to me."

Jacob was stunned in silence. It was kind of cute actually. It was funny to Edward that he found him cute. From the day they had met Edward had felt something for Jacob. At first he was just mildly interesting and in the past few days that feeling had grown. It had become an obsession, he thought about him constantly. Perhaps this imprinting wasn't a one sided thing. Was the mark on his soul making him feel drawn to Jacob as well?

It was almost as if the something primal in Edward had been awakened. Part of him wanted Jacob, wanted something from him. Not sex exactly, he had accepted Jacob as a potential mate but he wasn't ready to jump in a happy wagon of merriment yet. It was more an urge to dominate, to make Jacob submit to him in every manner that he could. It wasn't a vicious thought though; he didn't want to hurt the boy. He didn't quite understand it; the feeling was not exactly rational.

"So Jacob, what do you intend to do now?" He walked closer to the wolf boy and effectively backed him into a tree. "Do you intend to woo me?"

Jacob's eyes were filled with anxiety as he was backed into a corner. Edward smirked and placed a hand on either side of his head. "Edward, what are you…" he leaned down slowly and cut Jacob off with a kiss. He was surprised at how soft Jacob's lips were and how perfectly they fit against his. He felt no urge to rip him to pieces or to drain him of blood, it was refreshing actually. He could get used to this.

Edward backed off a bit and looked Jacob directly in the eyes. "Edward!" He realized that Jacob was taller than him, stronger built even. If it came down to it he wasn't sure if he would win the fight for dominance, but he was going to try his hardest. Though if Jacob's dream was any indication of where he stood on the matter…

"Jacob, do you dream of me often?" He could hear and see the blood rise to Jacob's cheeks, "and when you do, am I always on top?"

"That was a onetime thing!" his tone was very defensive and his eyes full of irritation, "and, I don't know why you were on top."

Edward kissed him again, effectively silencing his protests, "you know I would top" He smirked at Jacob's expression.

**(I almost ended it here but I decided to be nice)**

They both looked to their left as a twig snapped. Bella had left before but that didn't mean she wouldn't be back. A rabbit hopped along in the bushes and they both relaxed. This whole Bella thing had them both overly tense. Jacob sighed and moved away from Edward a bit.

"I have to get back to my pack before they get to worried Edward" he stared at the ground, away from Edward.

Edward nodded and walked over to him, forcing him to look up by cupping his chin, "alright Jacob." He pondered something for a moment "May I call you Jake?"

Jacob nodded and it was obvious he was trying not to blush. "Sure Edward." He met Edward's eyes and smiled softly, "You can call me whatever you want to."

"When will we see each other again?" Edward leaned in and kissed those soft lips once more, "I want to see you soon."

"With Bella here I am sure it will be often" He seemed to remember he was naked again because his face paled. "I'm going to go now."

Edward chuckled, "here," He handed him his shirt "It should cover you at least a little bit."

Jacob looked at it for a minute and placed it around his waist loosely. "Thank you Edward, I'm sure we'll see each other soon" Edward watched as Jacob sprinted off into the woods towards his home.

"So you like him then?" Edward frowned and turned to the source of the voice, "I'm sure you would like me much better Edward Cullen."

He came face to face with none other than Bella Swan, the vampiress who was causing all the commotion lately. She had the aura of a predator and she definitely knew it. Her crimson eyes stared deep into Edward as she moved closer to him. He didn't know whether he should stick around or leave as soon as he could. He didn't like that he couldn't read her thoughts, it was eerie and nerve racking.

"What do you want here Bella?"

"So you know my name already, I'm flattered Cullen" She laughed a bit to herself. "I'm here for you silly"

"What are you talking about?" He glared and began to look for a way to get away from her.

"I'm talking about you and your family Edward my love." She cupped his chin and looked him in the eye, "I'm here to bring you back with me to the Volturi"

"And if I refuse?" He found an opening, "If I don't go with you?"

Her lips curled into a smirk, "then Edward my dear, I'll drag you there half dead and see to it your family is exterminated"

Edward hit her hard in the chest and ran for it. He didn't stop till he reached his home and was surrounded by his family. At least here they would outnumber her seven to one. Esme placed her hand on his shoulder and looked at him worriedly.

"Edward what's wrong?" He looked around to make sure everyone else was listening.

"Bella came here from Italy." His family tensed, "the Volturi sent her, and she wants me to go back with her for some reason."

"What could she possibly want with you?"

"That's the problem, I'm not really sure."

**XXXXXXXX**

**Alright I tried not to end it in a cliff hanger but still leave you wanting more. Remember to read and Review! I want 125 reviews before a new update please that includes the ones i have already. so 13 reviews at least please! I want input on how this is going.**

FB2AB2FA-A4ED-B48E-109D-EB50CFF99477

1.03.01


	7. Gift

**An: Another update, and this time sooner then the last! i promised you an update and this one is one of my favorites. I even added some fantasy goodness! I might not get to update for a while after this but i will try my best. I have three exams over the next two weeks, lots of studying to do.  
**

**_this bold italics symbolizes Jacob's fantasy while he is awake _**

**_Warning: this is now not only maleXmale but Mpreg as well (you get your way) I even came up with a clever original way to fit it in :)_**

**_Disclaimer: I don not own twilight or any of the characters. I do however own the plot of this and the original ideas in the story (like Luna :P )  
_**

**_Ok onward!_**

**_XXXXXX  
_**

_He kissed me! _Jacob resisted the urge to jump for joy as he sped home. He was on cloud nine, cloud ten even. Not that he would ever let Edward know that, at least not for a while. He got home and fell to his bed with a sigh of content. Today hadn't been so bad after all.

His face flushed slightly as he glanced down at his naked body covered by only Edward's shirt. He took the shirt off and moved it to his nose. Edward's sent invaded his senses and he felt himself getting a bit excited. Never in a million years would he have thought a vampire would smell good to him.

His hand found its way around his member and he let his eyes close shut. As he slowly began stroking himself he began to imagine Edward's hands, lips, and body. The things they could do to him were endless. He felt the urge to touch other areas of himself as well. His free hand reached up to his nipples and he started pinching them softly. The feeling was overwhelming and he started to let his mind wander.

_**Edward's cold hands roamed all over his body, teasing him softly. "Does it feel good Jake?" His lips met Jacob's in a passionate kiss as his fingers entered Jacob's entrance. Jacob hissed slightly at the pain of being spread, even so little. "If that hurts you're definitely not ready for me"**_

_**Jacob's breath grew hitched as Edward stroked his shaft while simultaneously fingering him. "Edward" he moaned softly, arching into Edward's skillful touches. He clung to him tightly, biting his lip to keep from crying out to loudly. **_

"_**You like that do you Jacob?" Edward chuckled and moved his mouth down to Jacob's chest. His soft lips closed over Jacob's sensitive nipples and Jacob moaned softly.**_

"_**Don't, that feels weird." Jacob turned his head to look away from Edward as he blushed brightly.**_

"_**Don't try to hide your blush Jake, I can hear the blood rushing t your cheeks remember?" He chuckled again and lightly nipped Jacob's nipple. **_

_**Jacob continued to look away, his hands twisting in the sheets, as Edward's hands and mouth pleasured him. Edward's fingers began to push deeper in him and stretch him further. It hurt but there was also an element of pleasure to the feeling. Edward smeared a bit of Jacob's precum on his fingers and placed them back inside Jacob.**_

"_**That should make it easier for me to enter" he leaned up and kissed Jacob passionately.**_

_**His hand started to move faster causing Jacob to pant harder. It was driving him mad how much pleasure he was feeling. It was so good, he was so close. Edward continued to finger him massaging his insides. He could hardly contain his pleasure,he was going to burst any second.**_

"_**Edward s-stop" he panted harder as Edward's hand started to stroke him faster, "I'm going to…"**_

Jacob cried out as he came onto Edward's shirt. He lay there for a moment catching his breath and staring at the ceiling. His face lit up as he realized what he had just done. He had just jacked off to Edward's shirt, how embarrassing. Not only that but he had done THAT. He looked down at his fingers and scrunched up his face a little. It had felt good but it was so wrong!

There was a knock on his door "Jacob?" his father's voice came from the other side. Shit he must have heard him cry out. This was not good!

Jacob scrambled to clean up the mess and get dressed, "one minute dad." He threw the shirt under his bed and squirted some hand sanitizer on his hands. Quickly wiping the cum off of his belly with a rag he pulled on a pair of pants and threw that under the bed as well.

He opened the door once he was decent and looked down at his father, "What can I do for you?" That had been way to close for comfort.

"There is a woman here to see you" Jacob felt the hair on the back of his neck stand on end. What if it was her, what would he do? He was debating whether or not he should he call the pack or face her himself. He decided not to panic and just see who it was.

"I'll be down in a minute." He shut the door and walked to his bed. Putting on a shirt he left his room and started down the stairs slowly. If it was here he wasn't going to let her catch him off guard.

It was not Bella who waited at the bottom of the stairs for him. He had never seen her before actually, but there was something about her that was… familiar. He had never seen a girl so beautiful in his life. Girl wasn't even an accurate term for her, she was definitely a woman. Her hair was long, lustrous, black, and her golden eyes shown like the moon. She stood as tall as Jacob with a voluptuous figure and pale skin; she was a picture of perfection.

"Hello Jacob" her voice was like a sweet melody and it made Jacob feel calm.

"Sorry, I don't know you" She smiled a little and laughed.

"I'm Luna, but that's not important Jacob" He watched her hand as she caressed his hair, "I have something to give you my child."

What did she mean my child? Who the hell was this woman? Something about her was otherworldly, serene and mystical. Everything about her made his body hum with happy feelings. Not quite the same as with Edward. The feeling he got from her was very maternal. With Edward it was all primal and sexy.

"I don't understand." He looked back at her, meeting those golden pools of complete calm.

She laughed again and leaned up kissing him soft on the lips. There was nothing sexual about it despite it being a kiss. His body felt warm for a moment and then the feeling was gone. She caressed his cheek and smiled lovingly at him, like a mother would.

"This gift will come in handy in the near future; it is imperative that you put it to use soon, before she finds out I have already given you the gift." Jacob looked at her confused but she shook her head as if to say she wasn't going to explain. "I will see you again soon my child, good luck."

She walked off leaving a very puzzled Jacob behind her. What the hell was going on? He walked back into his house and called Sam. Maybe the Alpha would have some insight about his mystery visitor.

XXX

Sam smiled down at the sleeping form of his lover. His fingers lightly traced the scars on her face. Such a terrible mishap that had been, there was not a day that went by when he did not think of it. The ringing of the phone snapped him from his thoughts. He got up carefully and answered it.

"Yeah?" Walking into the next room he quietly closed the door behind him.

"It's Jacob; I just had a really weird visitor Sam." He tensed, had the vampire woman come onto their lands?

"Was it her?" He really hoped not, she was quite the dangerous predator.

"No, it was some woman I had never seen before" His voice sounded troubled, "she told me her name was Luna."

"Did she want anything?" He was becoming impatient with Jacob's short answers.

"Well I don't know, she kept calling me child and she said she had something to give me but all she did was kissed me." Sam frowned a bit.

"Explain more" Jacob explained the entire occurrence at his home and Sam found himself in shock. It couldn't be. He knew they existed but he had never figured they would actually come to visit. If he was right then the gift Jacob had spoke of could be anything. "We are having a pack meeting right now."

XXX

Jacob let out a sound of frustration. Why was all the weird stuff happening to him? Why not Embry or Quil, Seth even! He looked around at his fellow wolves and sighed. They were all gathered around a fire, and no one seemed to know why they were called here. Sam cleared his throat and everyone shut up.

"I called you all here because Jacob had a strange visitor" he looked around as if wanting it to sink in, "I believe I know who it was and if I am right Jacob is blessed."

"Blessed, how am I blessed?" Jacob resisted the urge to growl. He was so not blessed, the word didn't even qualify.

"You were visited by the Goddess Luna, mother of all wolves." Everyone gasped and looked at Jacob, great, more attention. "She gave you a gift, though we don't know what yet."

This was dumb. Not only did the Gods decide to make him imprint weirdly but they had to visit him to. Sam was smiling in pride of Jacob's encounter which made him even more embarrassed. Why him? He fidgeted a bit under the stares and cursed himself for not looking before he sat. The log was wet or something, which was not unusual, they did live in Washington.

"So what did she give you Jake?" Seth looked excited.

"I don't know." He sighed and looked at Leah who was sitting next to him and giving him a weird look, "What?"

"You smell weird" her nose scrunched up a little, "like…" her eyes widened a bit.

"What, like what?" he started to panic a bit, had he not cleaned himself off well enough earlier! If she could smell that he had jacked off not that long ago he would be mortified.

Her lips curled into a smirk "Like a woman on her period" she said bluntly causing him to glare at her.

"That's impossible" He protested standing up abruptly.

Leah snorted a bit in laughter and pointed, "I beg to differ Jacob, you're bleeding"

He looked down at his shorts in the back and paled. Sure enough there was a red stain starting to show by his butt. He wasn't in pain so it wasn't an injury. Why him, why was it always him? The Gods really hated him didn't they?

"Well, looks like I'm not the only girl wolf anymore." Leah said with a smug smirk.

XXXXXXX

**And the end, for now**. **hope you liked it, the end makes me laugh. I promise i will try hard to update soon! tell me what you think R&R please, reviewers get cookies! and the more reviews i get the more i am inspired to write!**

FB2AB2FA-A4ED-B48E-109D-EB50CFF99477

1.03.01


End file.
